Fall
by i like cheese
Summary: R/D slash. No plot. Wintery kisses. Malfoy's worried about his hair and Ron about his leg. Craptastic, please read!


- 

Author note: Look, no plot yet again! What do you expect from an author whose name is 'i like cheese'?   
-- 

He was beautiful, and Ron wished he could tell him so. But that would defeat the whole purpose of their hateful relationship. All the wisecracks and looks would change, and as much as Ron wanted them to, he could never admit it out loud. He still hated, and always would hate, Draco Malfoy. His beauty didn't factor in. Even the little piece of Ron's heart that liked Draco didn't come into play. He could not fall for Malfoy, he wouldn't let himself. 

So he turned away from him. Started sitting on the side of the table not facing him and stopped battling with him so much. After awhile, days just went by - Ron was bored. He then realized that their verbal battles gave him something. Something that he missed now that he was trying to give it up. 

"Weasley, haven't seen much of you lately. I was beginning to get worried your parents sold you into slavery for a few extra bucks." Malfoy said to him the next day when Ron had stopped avoiding him. 

Ron didn't have anything to say back. He stared at him for awhile, looking at his pale skin and bright eyes. He was sure he looked very stupid, standing there staring, but Harry and Hermione were there. They would say something back. 

"You know Malfoy, it isn't even worth it." Harry said at last, realizing Ron was in a trance. When Malfoy smirked and walked past, Harry looked at the still dreamy-eyed Ron. "Whats gotten into you? Normally you would have punched Malfoy for something like that." He asked. 

"Oh, what did he say?" Ron asked afterwards. 

Oh, bloody hell. It was already too late for Ron. He was falling in love with someone he didn't want to. For no reason. It was completely uncomphrehensible. 

Ron was driving himself mad. He had to do something. Anything. Find Malfoy and smack him or something. Make him feel better. So he went out actively looking for Malfoy, who was sitting in the courtyard. There wasn't many people out because it was mid-December and pretty cold out. Malfoy was sitting by himself reading a book. The snow making him look even paler. A strand of hair fell into his eyes, and the sun made a bright yellow halo around his head. 

Ron went right up and sat next to him. Malfoy made no notice. Ron coughed. Malfoy turned the page in his book. Ron cleared his throat. Malfoy put his bookmark in the book and looked up. 

"Something stuck in your throat, Weasley?" He asked, looking irritated. 

"No, there isn't." 

"Then why are you coughing and wheezing at me?" He replied, slapping his book shut and setting it next to him. 

"Well, um, I wanted to talk." 

"Why? Oh I know, distract me while Potter does some sort of spell and turns my hair green. Am I right? Well, thats very clever and all, but you can't fool me." He said, grabbing his things and starting to get up. 

"Sit down. Thats not why I'm here." He said quickly, hoping Malfoy wouldn't slip away from him again. Malfoy sat down slowly and looked right at Ron, his face unreadable. "Well, um, I sort of wanted to, well..." He said trailing off and not knowing what to say. 

"Are you going somewhere with this or shall I fetch a pillow?" Malfoy asked, fake yawning. It was starting to snow, and small flakes were gathering in his hair. He looked chilly. He wasn't wearing a coat. 

"I just..oh bloody hell." Ron said, realizing he'd never get anywhere talking, and pulled Malfoy's lips to his. It was a cold kiss, ron could feel Draco's cold skin and chapped lips. He felt a shot of warmness go through him. He pulled away. "That's why I came." He said, finally displaying his point in a way Malfoy understood. 

"Oh." Was all Malfoy said, before grabbing his book and leaving. 

"Malfoy!" Ron called as he was still in distance. He turned around, looking a bit dazed. "Same place at 9?" He asked and Malfoy just turned around and walked in a slow graceful pace inside. 

Ron touched his lips, which were actually a bit warm now, and he smiled. 

- 

Ron showered and showered again after he realized he didn't wash his right leg. He knew Draco would never see his leg, but he wasn't extremely sure of that. He put on his favorite sweater (sans initial) and put all his layers on top. He must have combed his hair 50 times before he thought it was alright. He threw his scarf on and took off for the courtyard. It was dark and no one was there. He was early. And nervous. He looked at his watch every 30 seconds and time crawled. He wasn't sure if he thought Malfoy would come. He wasn't sure if he wanted him to. Maybe he'd bring the whole school to prove to them that Ron is a pouf. He didn't want think to like that. 

At 8:10, a figure started out to him. It was pretty light out, the snow reflecting white everywhere. The figure's blond-silver hair stood out, and Ron knew it was him. And he was alone. Ron couldn't feel his fingers any longer, but if he had he would have waved. 

"Weasley." Draco said standing in front of him. "I'm not exactly what you meant this afternoon by doing _that_, but I'm not leaving until you tell me." 

"Why talk when I can show you?" Ron asked, his red cheeks getting redder. 

"That's what I mean. I didn't think you Weasleys had that in them. I guess your poverty turned you into a little devil, didn't it? But, what the hell do you want to kiss me for? I'm not exactly Mary sunshine to you." 

"Fuck, I don't know why I want to kiss you. I just do. You're beautiful, you know that?" Ron said, smiling, hoping Malfoy would sit down. He did. 

"Oh, compliments from a Weasley. What lows have I gone to?" He asked himself. Then Ron just looked at him. "You're still going to kiss me after that, aren't you? I've said much worse things than that." 

"You're lucky I am." Ron said, pulling him in and kissing him slowly, softly exploring his mouth. It was cold and Malfoy wrapped himself around Ron, deepening the kiss and stopping every now and then to rub his nose to Ron's, trying to warm it. It was sweet and an exploration, and Ron knew he couldn't avoid Malfoy after this. 

"Do you still hate me?" Ron asked quietly, not really wanting to know the answer. 

"I never did to begin with." Draco told him, then kissed him again. Ron didn't mind, he just let himself fall. 

--  
A/N: I like cheese, you like cheese, and that last line is pure 100% cheese, so review and tell me if the cheese worked for ya. 


End file.
